It is a general trend in the electronics industry to decrease the size of components while increasing the bandwidth of those components. For example, chip-on-wafer techniques may generally eliminate relatively tall or thick electrically conductive elements, such as solder bumps, between the bond pads of individual semiconductor dice and a semiconductor wafer in favor of smaller electrically conductive elements such as copper pillars and terminal pads, facilitated by thermo-compression bonding. Additional techniques have sought to decrease the expenditure of resources dedicated to producing packages that, ultimately, are inoperative. For example, fan-out-packaging techniques may provide an increased number of pinouts for signal and power in conjunction with the use of qualified semiconductor dice, using only those semiconductor dice (commonly referred to as “known good dice”) confirmed to be operative onto a substrate, and forming a reconstituted wafer around the known-good dice. However, such conventional techniques are expensive and require additional equipment and processing acts.